Jade for dinner
by Captainzhero
Summary: Jade comes over to the Vega house to make dinner for Tori and Trina when the parents. However she has something else planned for the Vega sister tonight. It going to be one hell of a night. Jade x Trina x Tori, futa warning, one-shot,may or may not become a short story. hope you enjoy, in more ways then one ;)
1. Jade for dinner

**A/n: Hey guys and gals, what up. So has you may or may not I'm working on futa with victorious. So I'll be writing a few one-shot like to just to get a better feel for futa because the catoridae well be a futa. So anyway enough with that and let get into the one-shot.**

 **Tori point of view**

I what to tell you a story. A story about how I ended up being fucked by Jade. You may not believe me and that okay. Your allowed not to believe, but for those that do and want to hear the story, sit down and I'll being.

So it was about a week ago, our parents had left us for a honeymoon. The fact that there still trying to fix a marriage that isn't working at all amazed me. Anyway I was sitting on the couch watching tv when Trina walked bursting with a smile. "what has you so happy today Trina?" she sat down next to me and said "you'll find out later tonight". I didn't understand what she said, nor did I really care. I only asked to be a good sister. She wants to walk upstairs before she turned and face me again "Oh Jade coming over for dinner tonight." I should have put her two comments together and realized that Jade was pulling this off.

"What why?" she didn't answer, she just walked up and stairs and went into her. I didn't question the matter father, mainly because she was already gone. I sat back in the couch and waited until Jade came over. It wasn't until 5 that she actually got here. "Hello Vega, your actually looking good tonight." She pushed past me and went into the kitchen. "I'll be making us dinner so sit down and wait". I sat down on the couch "nice to see you to Jade". It was an hour or so later the food was ready. "Go sit, I'll go get Trina so we can eat." Jade was being nice. Of all the people in the world… if someone else had said that I would have been fine, but when it came out of Jade mouth it felt weird, like there was something I was missing.

She went up to get Trina, so I sat at the table waiting. 5 minutes pass, 10 minutes pass, 20 minutes pass and they didn't come down yet. I wonder what was up so I went upstairs to go fetch them. I got to Trina room and I heard moaning coming from the room. The door and I couldn't help but peak inside. What I saw was more surprising then I could have thought.

Jade was balls deep into Trina pussy. Let me explain. Jade is what you would call a futa. We all know, it wasn't something that Jade tried to hide or anything. None of us really cared. She was Jade, nothing more nothing less. Anyway Jade was BALLS DEEP into my sisters. "Be quiet otherwise Tori going to hear us." Jade covered Trina mouth and stated fucking her harder. I couldn't take my eyes off them. I was getting turned on more and more, I could feel my underwear getting wetter. "Fuck Trina, I'm coming!" Jade pulled out of Trina and cum all over her. "Damnit Jade, I can't go downstairs looking like this."

Jade didn't seem to care, she shoved herself down Trina throat. "I didn't hear you complain the other time I did it. How long has it been since I made you my bitch, 2, 3 months? You never complained when I sneak in here, fucked you and cum all over your body then." Jade continued to fuck Trina mouth with force. I couldn't believe what I heard, 3 months Jade been fucking my sister. I didn't even know Jade had a cock until a month and a half ago. I know I said Jade didn't keep her thing hidden, but she didn't brag about it either. But maybe she should. When she pulled out of Trina and cum on her again, I got a good look at Jade cock, it was a good 8 maybe a 9.

Anyway I got a good look at Trina to, she was covered in cum. "Jade, look at me, what the hell am I going to do." Jade was still hard as a rock, but I could tell she was more than done with Trina and her complaining. "Alright if you're going to act like this, I'm going to go" before Jade could even turn away, Trina grab her cock. "no… don't go, cover me with more." Trina shove Jade into her mouth. I hate to admit it, but I was enjoying the sight of my sister having her will controlled by Jade. Jade quickly held her cock down Trina throat. I didn't even notice I had started to play with myself. "Sorry Trina, your done for the day." Jade held on to Trina and kept her cock in her mouth until she passes out, at the time I knew that to.

 **Jade's point of view**

I was done with Trina, I hated it when she complains when I cum on her. Anyway I was still horny as hell, plus I heard a Vega watching from outside. Trina been getting a little loose on me, so have another play toy might be of some good. I walk outside the room and I see that Vega was gone. I look down and I see the floor wet. I know who did it, and I know why. I go down stairs and see Vega sitting down waiting for food, her face red as can be. I smile and come over to my prey. "Vega, sorry for the wait and Trina won't be joining us." I sat down and wait for her to say something. "Why is Trina not going to join us." Okay, so that how she was going to play it. Okay I like to have fun with my prey, like I did with Trina. "She laying on her bed cover in my cum." Vega didn't say a word, that how I knew I had her. "what the matter Vega, not going to ask why, or did you happen to see the show for yourself?" I got up and went to the shove.

I had planned on sleeping with Trina and Tori tonight. But I wasn't 100% sure if I would get my chance on Vega. Anyway I made a cake just in case I would get the chance to seduce Vega. I brought the cake over to her. I pulled my dick out and rubbed it against her exposed side. Her face was getting redder and redder. "What the matter Vega, don't like the cake, is it missing some frosting, here I'll put it on right now." With the build I had from the last blowjob from Trina, and I won't lie, the softness of Vega skin felt better then Trina mouth, it was easy to cum all over the cake.

Vega face couldn't look any redder, she didn't try to stop me at all, her eyes focus on the cake. I was almost sure she would take a bite, but she needed just a little more. So I take a small amount of it on my hand and feed it to Vega. She didn't hastate to eat the cake. She sucked hard on my fingers, making sure she got every last bit of the cake and more importantly, my cum. "Can I have more?" Got her, she belongs to me now. "sure, but wouldn't it be better to take it from my dick" I brought it closer to her face.

She rubbed it lightly, "I never done this before." She slowly placed myself inside her mouth. God I thought Vega has a way better body the Trina, expect Trina has an ass. Anyway Vega give me a pretty good blowjob so I cum in her mouth and give her what she wanted.

We moved on to the couch and she gets on top of me and starts to ride me. "Oh fuck Jade." I felt better than I thought it would, she was doing a good job for her first time, better then Trina. It went on for another 10 minutes or so and I came hard inside her. Just then Trina came down and was watching me fuck the shit out of her sister. I held Tori on about 5 inches on my cock. "Trina lick the rest of my cock while I fuck your sister." So I was fucking Vega with five inches of my cock, while Trina was licking the rest 3 inches of my cock. Tori mouth was still better then Trina but, Trina does know how to lick a cock. So this goes on, I cum again and the Two Vega are lick and sucking on my cock while I sit on the couch. "I think I'll stay here the next few days. Kiss my dick if you like that idea." Both Vegas kiss my dick. They belong to me now. "Fuck, the Vegas are just a bunch of sluts aren't they." I took a pic of the two licking my cock. "Yup, this is going to be good."

 **A/n: okay so that was way longer then I wanted to be. What do you think, I think I could make a story out of it, but I'll just leave it at a one-shot. Idk, maybe if you guys want like I'll make it a short story or something. Anyway leave a review, hope you enjoyed, have a good one.**


	2. Jade's trap

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't going to write a chapter two or turn Jade for dinner into a full story but you guys and gals really loved the Idea so I thought I would give you guys the second chapter. I'm still not sure if I'm going to turn this into a full story or anything like that. Anyway let's get into chapter 2**

 **Jade's point of view**

"Tori let's go, you're wasting my time and bring the small book by my bed when you come down." She came down the stair wear the new short skirt I got her as well as the short t-short I got her that shows off her lower body well. She walks to me and we left the room. We got into the car and I started driving. "Jade, where are we going?" She asks, opening her mouth when I told her not to talk unless I spoke to her. Tori knows that I don't like her. She just a toy I'm using to satisfy my needs. "Tori, I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to speak to me unless I talked to you or I was fucking you."

She placed her head on the window and I look at her. Geez, Tori been acting like this since the day after she first became my toy. Unlike Trina, who wanted to be my toy, she by trying to break away, but just can't. It's only been a month and she tried to leave me like 10 times, but she always comes back, always. "We are going to a restaurant." She lifted her head off the window and smiled. "You're taking me to get something to eat, thank you."

She wasn't going to be eating when we get there. But it was better to let her think she was then it was explaining what was going to happen when we got there. "Jade, why did I have to wear this then, if we were just going to eat I should have been able to wear my normal outfits?" I pulled over and took my small black book from Tori.

The book was divided into three part, then things I need to do with Trina, things I need to do with Tori and thing I need to do with both. Add Tori to the mix has given me a lot more ideas. Tori still need to do a deep throat for the first, as well as anal and masturbation. The only reason she hasn't done any of those things for me yet is because I'm saving them for when I got bored of her.

"Jade, can you answer my question please?" I turned to face her. I didn't really want to deal with the trouble of telling her what was going to happen in the restaurant, but I know she was going to keep asking until she got an answer, so I give one to her, the truth or part of the truth to say the least. "I'm taking you to the restaurant to fuck your brains out. I'm going to have you try public sex for the first time, Vega." I loved the look of shock on her face when she thought that was the truth. "Jade… I can't do that. I wouldn't do that…" I stop her dead in her tracks. "listen you're a toy for me to play to play with, so I when I want to take my toys out to play. I'm going to and that that."

She faced forward and I started driving again. The truth of what we are doing out? Well, I'll give you another piece of the truth. I was never going to fuck Vega in the restaurant, to begin with. Even if we had made it to the restaurant, I would have brought our foods and left. No, what I'm after from Vega today is one of the things in Tori side of my black book. I need a video of Tori masturbating for me. While it's not for me, I'm selling it to someone. No, you can't know who it is yet. But before you try to say that's wrong of me to sell a video of Tori… I'll put it like this, if you know who it was, you would be on my side, and you can trust me on that one. "Jade…please don't make me do this, I'm nowhere near ready to have public sex." I almost felt bad for Vega, almost. But I need to stay focus. The video first, then I maybe make to her and give her head. MAYBE.

"Well, there is something else I need from beside fucking in public, so how this then Vega. We can a. go to the restaurant and fuck like animals or b. go to my place and we can make a masturbation video of you. And you might want to think fast because we are almost to the restaurant." I knew Vega, we all know Vega, she is too scared to do both so she'll pick the best of the worse and make the video for me. She spoke up "I'll do the restaurant then." I almost hit the brake hard and caused a crash. I didn't think Vega would pick the restaurant, but mamma always has a backup plan. But it doesn't look like I'll be getting that video the easy way, I may need to change more for it.

 **Tori's point of view**

I knew Jade didn't have anything planned for the restaurant. Trina warned me that this would happen and she fell into the trap and did the video, Jade isn't going to get me that easily. I don't know why she wants a video of me, she can ask me to masturbate in front of her anytime she wanted, she know at this point I would tell her no. I've tried pulling away from Jade, or at least this side of Jade, but I always come back, she never has to come after me, I'll always come back and I'm starting to learn that. But at the same time, I can't stop trying to leave her. As for why, I couldn't tell you, maybe it's the mistreatment, maybe it's the things she has me do with Trina. Maybe it's because I don't want to fall for her, I don't know.

We pull out at the restaurant and we go inside, Jade has a smile on her face as one of the waiters notices us and comes running over to us. "Hello miss west, come you "table" is ready for you." I didn't like how the waiter said table, nor how she knows to call Jade by her last name. We walked behind the waiter, as it seemed that we were getting more and more away from everyone, we ended up in the back of the place, nobody was around us, and the waiter winked at jade before leaving us and at the moment I knew I had walked right into Jade's trap.

 **Jade's point of view again, two hours before**

I need to get a video of Tori masturbating for a buyer. I need to lay a trap for tori, I know I could just ask and I would have it no problem, but where the fun in that. I want to build it up, I want her to be left with no choice but to do it, I want her to beg me to take a video of her masturbating and if I'm feeling nice enough, then maybe I'll take the video. I went over to the Vega house. Trina was in the backyard soaking up the sun in nothing but a bra and underwear. I had some time before Tori was to get out of school, thanks to her project with Beck and Robbie. So I undressed and placed my cock on Trina's forehead. "Why isn't my cock in your mouth yet Trina." When she looked up and saw it was me, she quickly gets onto her and shoves me into her saying sorry.

"Much better Vega, you should be knowing better by now, though. If this keeps up I may have to punish you again." She starts moving her head faster and moving her tongue around. This is one thing Trina as done better than any girl I've been with minus one, she knows how to suck cock. But it was going to take more than that to make me come. So while her mouth was giving my cock a good time, I was thinking about how I was going to trap Vega, then it hit me, about the same time I was coming. Trina was going to help me. I had a restaurant that I took Trina to a few weeks before I made Vega my toy as well. We ended up getting a backseat and we were able to fuck. It helps that the waiter couldn't stop looking at us and come over to hide us for the rest of the people there. When I got done with Trina, I gave the waiter my number if she ever wanted a turn. What, you thought one girl was enough for me? Please, I'm taking as many as I can.

I told Trina what I need her to do for her part of the plan. And with that, the stage was set for Vega. I still had another hour until Tori was to get back home, so I told Trina to get inside the house and bend over their couch. She knew to spread her ass wide. But she forgets that she has to beg for it. I love making girls beg for me. "Trina, I think you're forgetting something." She knew her mistake right away, however, I'm getting a little tired of warning her about her mistakes. "Jade, my master, please fuck my tiny asshole, I need your cock." Not very good, but I take it from her because again her dick sucking skills more than make up for it. I slam my cock deep inside Trina. She moans as usual and I start moving fast, I never go slow, I hate to build up in sex, things should be fast and hot from the get go, if it has to be slow then it's not fun. "Fuck Jade, so deep, faster, please!" I didn't waste time giving her what she wanted as I went faster and started to smack her ass hard. I went harder as her moans were getting louder and louder, I'm sure the neighbors heard her, but I didn't really care for the most part. Just as I was about to come, Tori sent me a text.

 **Tori: Sorry daddy, I'm going to be another two hours.**

 **I stop fucking Trina and told her to get on top and ride me. And I know what you're thinking, why is Trina calling me master and Tori is calling me daddy. While, I like hearing them call me those words so deal with it.**

 **Jade: What is holding you up**

 **Tori: Beck and Robbie are; they want to run through it again.**

 **Jade: fine, go ahead, but you better get here after two hours.**

 **Tori: Okay but will you be alright without me for right now daddy.**

I could make Tori leave them and run over here but I had a much better idea. "Trina, go into Vega's room and lay on her bed. I need to get some things from my car" She got off and started walking to Vega's room, but I wanted to mess with her a bit more. "Don't walk, get on your and hands and knees and crawl." She did just that. I went to my car and got the handcuffs, and the ball gag I was going to use on Tori. I went into the room and Trina was on the bed laying down ready for me. I handcuff her to the bedpost and placed the ball gag in her mouth. But it still didn't look right to me, so I went back and brought the vibrators, the nipple clips, and robe I keep in the car for moments like this. I went back to Trina and saw she was getting wetter and wetter. "Well, see like someone is enjoying herself." I stick the first vibrator in her ass and turn it on, the I place the nipple clips on her…well nipples, then I placed the other vibrator in between her breast and tied it in placed with the rope. Look she looks much better. But one final thing was missing, I started to jerk off and within a minute or two. I came hard onto Trina. Now you know why the ball gag was used. Now she is perfect. I pulled out my phone and sent a picture to Vega and said.

 **Jade: Picture. Yeah, I'll be fine, your sister by so nice as to entrain me like a good little girl.**

 **Tori: Fuck jade, what are you doing to my sister? Why so much?**

I didn't respond with words, instead, I place the phone down and turned back to Trina. "Looks like Vega going to be late, so I'll have fun with you first." And yes guys, and gals. I will tell you what I did with Trina for those two hours.

 **A/N: Okay so that was a long one. So a few things, I'm back and I will be back for a while. Until something happens that stops me but I'll let you guys know. Second, you guys liked the first chapter, so if you guys like this one as will then I'll keep going and turn it into a story. If I do, the chapter will be this long, give or take. So I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Restaurant fun

**A/N: Hey what's up guys, so you guys liked both parts to jade for dinner, so I'm working on making a story. So here you go, the third chapter for Jade for dinner. I 'm going to have to change the title, though I'm not sure what I'll name it.**

 **Jade's point of view**

So I'm going to do something I've never done before I'm going to apologize to you guys. I lied when I said I was going to tell you everything that happened between me and Trina before Tori got home but I'm not. Mainly for two reasons, one I was mistaken when I said I had two hours with, it was only one and two you guys can guess what happened between us anyway. So let's head back to the restaurant.

One look on Tori face and I could tell that she knew she had been caught dead in my trap. I didn't think it would work this well. But what done is done, I'll have to get the video another time. For now, I'm going to have my fun with Vega. She should have known better than to fall for such a trap, but because she's Vega, she fell right into it. She trusted her sister and now she'll pay the price for it. But she'll learn something from this, that in the end, I get what I want no matter what.

The waiter took our order and walked away, given me a moment alone with Tori. The moment I turned my head, she started to beg as if I was taking her life away from her. "Jade, wait please, I changed my mind, I'll gladly do the video for you, whatever you want me to do in the video I'll, just please I'm begging, I'm really not ready for this." I couldn't help, at that very moment, I couldn't help but start to laugh at her, she really thought she could beg her way out of this. She picked this option out of her own free will and now it's going to happen. I said if I was feeling nice I would only take the video and not fuck her in the restaurant, but I'm something ever more then I am nice and that is horny.

You see, the one thing that turns me on more than Trina blows is Tori beg for mercy. She's done it a lot before and this time was no different. The way she starts to cry when something doesn't go her way, the way her lips start to get wet from the nervous of her uncontrolled panic. But above all of that, the one thing above all else is the way she'll say my name as she pleads. She'll say it so softly like she'll forgive you and do whatever you want when she says my name. So for her, her biggest mistake that she could have made, besides falling into my trap is begged for a way out.

So when I stopped laugh and I called my waiter, who I'll leave nameless cause… well, I don't' remember her name at all. She stood in front of us giving us cover and I quickly grab and pushed Tori under the table. It didn't take her long to figure out what I wanted from her as she took my cock into her mouth and quickly started sucking on it. I could help but lift up the table covers and watch her suck on me. "You know Vega, for someone who was so against this, you're sucking on my cock like you wanted it so bad. Don't worry, though, I'd tell you to take your time but you know how much I hate that." She gives me a death glare and goes back to sucking on me proudly, as if she wanted to hear those, to know that she is doing a good job. And to be honest she was, she picked up tips from her sister and has gotten really good at sucking on my cock.

As for the waiter, I could tell she wanted so of me as will. I wasn't against the idea of making her one of my toys as well as the Vegas. But I haven't had the time to use her beyond this. But I did feel bad that I haven't used her yet, so I give her my number and told her to call me if she ever had the time. She texted me right away so that I would have her number. Before I go on… Cindy! Cindy is her name. Anyway, before I go, Cindy has bright blonde hair, is around Cat's height and has my bust but Trina's ass, maybe a bit bigger. She wears blue lipsticks, which I can't wait to find the time to ruin for her.

So I have Tori blowing me for another five to ten minutes before I had enough and was ready for the main course, and yes, I'm talking about sex, not the food. "Vega, move your underwear to the side and sit on my lap, and yes, I mean my cock". I command her. She didn't waste any time in slamming my cock inside her. Now Cindy had left us for a second, which meant that we were going to be exposed for a moment. So by now that was something that you asked yourself, something minor, but you still may have asked yourself. It was something minor so you may have even missed it, but I said Tori give me a death glare, so you may have thought was I really going to just let her have that death glare and not do anything about it? And the answer to the question is fuck no, of course, I'm doing something about it.

So when Cindy left us, I started rubbing Vega chest with one hand and rub her pussy lightly with the other. I placed my mouth near her ear and started blowing, moan after moan left her mouth. But I wasn't done with her there, oh no, not by a long shot. "Vega, don't waste our time here, start riding me now". I could feel the tears coming down her eyes, and yet she started to bounce anyway.

I know I said this before and if I hadn't then it's time I do, but Vega to me is a toy of less worth to me then Trina. If I had to pick one, I'd pick Trina over Vega. So for now, I'm just having fun breaking Vega, any and every chance that I can. Her moans started getting louder and one man, whose wife or at least that what I'm thinking, had left to go to the bathroom. He turned and started to face us. Now I should say one more thing, the way I and Vega are, we are facing everybody, everyone if they look can see us clearly. Also, Tori isn't facing me, she facing everybody in the restaurant. So she can see the guy who is now facing us. "Vega we have eyes on us, why don't' you give him a smile and wave".

Her face turned into a smile as her hand went up and she smiled at us. I saw this dude reaching into his pocket, most likely to take a picture. I knew that would be a problem. So I pushed Vega off of me and left to the bathroom, with Vega right behind me. She went into a still, most likely to get away from me. I saw the wife of the dude there and wanted to have some fun with her. "Hey is the dude in the blue suit your husband?" She turned to face me before she spoke. "Yes, that's my Jimmy". I nod my head to her and speak. "Well, your husband, he came and talked to hit on me and my friend. He said that he would pay as and that he give us his number to call him."

I pulled out my phone and texted the waiter to places her cell phones into the guy pocket asap, and delete this text afterward. So I made the number a contact under the husband's name. it was then that the wife spoke up again. "I don't believe you, My Jimmy wouldn't do that." I showed her the contact in my phone, but she didn't remember the number. Wow, she knows her husband's number by heart, how cute. So then I bet her. I called Vega out from the stall and told her to take a pic of me topless. "I'm going to text this to your husband in five minutes, if this isn't his phone, then he won't get the message and I'll pay for your meal, but if it does, you have to send me a pic of your whole body naked for the next month and it has to be three times a day.

I didn't really need to go through all of this just for some nudes of a chick, much less this one, but the thought of someone else wife sending me pics did turn me on enough that I would go through with all this. The lady more the argued and I found that surprising, she had that much faith in him, poor guy. I almost felt bad that I was going to do this to him. Almost, but he looked at my toys and tried to take a pic of it, and I don't like to share.

We went back to the main place and sat back down. The waiter came back over to me and told me she slipped the phone into his leg pocket. I asked her how she did it and she said it wasn't hard to do. She pickpocketed before so doing it reverse wasn't hard. Cindy is proving to be of use to me, I might just hit her up later. But anyway five minutes passed by and I sent the check. Me and Vega, in that time, eat and paid the bill. I write my number down on a piece of paper. We got up and headed to the table, the husband picking the phone out of his pocket and opening it, to see a text from him with my shirt off. I have to give Cindy points for unlocking her phone.

I slide my number onto the table and to the wife as the wife takes the phone and see the picture of me. "I want my pictures starting tomorrow" I whisper in her ear. She only nods as I walk away, but I turn back and see her dump the phone into the water and slap him across the face. The only person I felt bad for was Cindy, she lost her phone out of something that she had no business being in. The wife shouldn't have been with a husband that would look at two girls have sex in a restaurant unless it was through the safety of his computer. So I left my number at the front and told the guy there to give it to Cindy and that she can call me and I'll buy her a new one. He didn't know what the new one meant, but he said he would pass along the message.

In the car ride home, not much was said. I dropped Vega off at her place and was going to drive away from there. "Why did you do that to them?". I know what she was asking, but I didn't want to give her an answer. "I'm not your toy and I never will be. There's nothing on my body that says I belong to you as a toy. You don't own me!" she ran inside before I could say anything.

But she was right, there is nothing that says I own her or Trina for that matter. I'll fix that tomorrow, though. I drive home and go to bed. I wake up and shower, I come out of it ready to put Tori rebellion against me to bed. I check my phone to see that I have two texts. One is from the woman in the restaurant. She is in the bathroom and she is naked, standing there. I didn't like the pictures and was clear to her that she needs to smile and put more effort into her pictures. She didn't respond back. As for the second text, it was from my buyer of Tori's video.

 **?: Did you get my video for me?**

 **Jade: Nope not yet, but I'm raising the price, it's going to be a bit harder than I thought. Not because I can't trap her into doing it, but because She being a little rebel.**

 **?: That's not my problem, I want my video at the price we argued upon.**

 **Jade: Then fuck you and the video**

 **?: Wait, okay fine, name your new prices**

 **Jade: Instead of 10, 25**

 **?: No way, 15.**

 **Jade: This is not a discuss on the price, now I want 30 and something else**

 **?: Fine, but I want something else in the video then**

 **Jade: Go ahead, what do you want to be added**

 **?: I want Tori to kiss her sister at the end**

 **Jade: Then I need 50 and personal time for that**

 **?: How much personal time**

 **Jade: 3 hours**

 **?: Deal, when can you get it to me**

 **Jade: By the end of the week.**

My buyer didn't reply back. But that a problem for another day. Getting this video is going to have to be sidetracked unless I get Tori to obey me. So the rebellion stops today, then I make the video, and I get my reward.

 **A/N: This chapter was going to be a lot longer than what I ended it with, but I thought this was a great point to end it on. So as you can see, I'm making it into a story. I hope you guys enjoyed, see you guys next chapter. Which I'm working on right now.**


	4. Ending a rebel part 1

**A/n: Hey guys I'm sorry that this chapter is coming out a little later than usually. But today was a busy day for me and I had a lot to do as will as write this chapter out. Anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of the newly named Jade little toys.**

 **Jade's point of view**

I need to end Vega little rebellion against me once and for all. I need her to make a video for me and my buyer. I have to hurry, I said by the end of the week and I have 2 days to get this video before I fail my buyer and the last thing I want to do is let down my buyer. So I left my house and went to the store. Not any store, but I store where I buy my toys that I use on Vega. I need something in there that I can use to end Vega rebellion once and for all.

I went inside and looked around for a minute before a girl walked up and approached me. She had red hair and glass, she was flat chested as well as her ass, and she was kind of thin with Vega height. "hello, my name is Mary. Is there something I can help you with?" I faced her and looked her in the eye. There was something…odd about her. Something was wrong with this girl but I didn't really care, I need to deal with my Vega problem asap. "Yes, I'm looking for something to put one of my toys in her place." She didn't look stunned at all, maybe she is a toy for someone else. "Well I can take you the things we have and you can see if something is of use to you."

She started to lead me through the store. "Over here, we have the usually stuff, ball gags, rope, handcuffs, vibrators." I already bought those things the first time I was over here. I need something better than that, something that she can't deny make her my toy. Something that…I don't know and I need to know and find it now. "Nope, I have that, let's keep moving". The good thing about being in a sex this early in the morning, nobody is in here minus us. "Okay, over here we have vibrating underwear." Wait… that real. I always thought that was something you read in stories. "Really, I might use that one Trina and Vega. How much are they?" She picks one up and hands it to me. You couldn't tell there a vibrator inside them. She handed me the controller for it and told me to turn it one. It started to vibrate in my hands. It felt nice, so I'm getting this. I could have fun with this, lots. "They're custom made so you can put images on them." She hands me a book of what I come put on the underwear. "It'll come with a matching bra for 10 dollars more." I looked in the book and easily found what I wanted. "I need two in this one and another 2 in this one." She looked at my first choice and nodded. But when she looked at the second one and looked at me funny as if she didn't understand why I would pick it

However, she put the book down and write down on a pad by the stand on what I wanted. We keep walking around until she showed me a necklace stand, it was custom made as well. "That design I asked for the underwear, the first one, on the end of the necklace as well, and I need three of them." She looked at me for a second and ask what kind of martial that I want the necklace to be in. "Jade, please." She took down the order and took me back to the front of the store. She rang me up and said I owned 120 dollars. I can tell you right now there was no way I'm paying that much money. She looked at me for a moment and realized that I wasn't going to pay. "If you're not going to pay, then I need you to leave". Okay, this girl asked for by now. She looked at my choices weird, and now she telling me to leave. I know it seems like I'm overreacting a little, but I'm not paying that much just to put Vega rebellion to bed.

I walked back over to the underwear stand. "Tell me how this controller works." She walked over and she started to explain how it works. "So, you point at the underwear you want to control, then you turn it on and set it so you can control the underwear settings. Then you turn the dial between 1-20. The higher the dial the more it works. Any of the underwear works so you only need the remote. But we are working on fixing it. In fact, if you buy it today you'll be the last on to have this kind of power of the underwear, cause the new model won't be out for months to come". She tried to sales pitch the product to me. I'm leaving today with the things I need, I'm just not paying for it. "So, if someone is wearing the underwear, I just point and it works. Just like that". She smiled and nod. I pointed at her underwear through her short and turned it on. And as I thought she was wearing one of the underwear. I turned it up to 20 without giving her a moment. She yelled out and fall onto her knees. "Well, look what we have here, someone wearing something she shouldn't." She couldn't say a word; she was in too much pleasure as her screams turned into pure moans. I could just turn her into one of my side toys like Cindy, having someone like her might just do me some good. I need to get Cindy a new phone asap too. So much to do, but one thing at a time, first I get out of her without paying. She knows what she needed to do if she was going to get out of this. She went over to the cash register and put her own money in there.

I actually feel bad that I have to use this girl, but get over it. But I'll pay her back, I pull out my cock and rub her body with it. She jumped with a surprise that a real cock is touching her. I feel that Trina did the same so that much I can understand from her. "listen, as of now, I'm turning you into one of my side toys. So you can enjoy being used whenever I want you. Your nothing more to me than a toy now." Maybe she didn't have anyone at all, but I find it hard to believe with the fact that she is wearing the underwear. But I'll deal with that when it comes up. She nodded her head. I put my cock away and turned off the thing. She caught her breath and looked at me. "So… what happens now?" I take her number and tell her to be ready for me. Before I could say anything more, I get a text from my buyer

 **?: Jade, when am I getting my video**

 **Jade: relax, I said you would get it by the end of the week right.**

 **?: I'm just making sure you aren't backing out on me. I'm giving you 50 and 3 hours of my time**

 **Jade: things changed, I'm add something special for you, so I need another 3 hours of personal time.**

 **?: what, fine, but it better be good, and I better have it by the end of the week or else.**

 **Jade: Don't take that tone with me, I come through when I had to give you one for Trina didn't I so relax. I said I could get you the video and I will.**

 **?: Fine, I trust your work so just get it done.**

Finally, The buyer off my back for a bit. Now, I get my things and I can end Tori rebellion once and for once, make this video, get my reward and have myself on the fun in the world with Vega, Trina, and my two side toys, as well as nudes from the wife. I was about to leaving the store when Mary spoke up. "By the way, it'll take two weeks for your items to get here." **FUCK ME SO HARD DUDE!...**

 **A/n: so again, sorry this is a bit late, I had a lot to do yesterday so I couldn't find much time to right. So I did cut apart from this chapter only because where I stop I thought was a better ending for this chapter then what I did. So what do you do think? Tell me about what you think in a review if your liking what your reading, or just your thoughts in general.**


	5. Ending a rebel part 2

**A/n: Hey guys so I've be busy, I put the full reason on my profile as to why I've been away and as well as some other info that I thought you need to know like future stories I'll be writing. Long story short, I've been working on getting my company started. Anyway, I'm back and I have no plans of leaving, victorious and in general. So, let's get started**

 **Jade point of view**

Fuck me. Two weeks, I can't wait two weeks for this stuff, I need it now. No. I need to relax and figure this out. First thing first, I don't need this stuff if it's coming in two weeks. Then I need to figure out how to stop Tori rebellion and get that video. I need to think. I turned back around to Mary. "Hey, end my order, I don't need that stuff." She started typing on the computer and ended my order. "There, anything else you need master." Master works for me when it comes to this girl.

"Unless you can figure out a way for me to stop my sub from resisting me I have no need for you right now." I start to walk away but she started to talk. "I think that, for sub to truly submit to someone, the master must do whatever they must for the sub. Like for me, I wanted a master that would just take me regardless of what I thought or wanted. Like what you did to me. So, your sub, she might want something different. Try a different approach then want you usually do."

I left the store without responding to her. An approach different from what I'm normally do? How would I do that, what approach would work for Vega? She was the kind girl, the sweet one. The one that wants someone to love… love… that's it! That how I win, how I beat Vega once and for all. I drove to Vega and open the door. Her parents weren't there and Trina was out. As for where I don't know and don't care. I walk up and into Vega room. She was laying on the bed crying her eyes out. "Vega" I said, she stopped her crying and look at me with her eyes, tears flowing down her face still.

 **Tori's point of view**

I don't want to be toy, to be used a cheap play thing for Jade's amusement. Tears flow down my face, as jade moved closer to me. She placed her hands on my face and started rubbing and wiping my tears away. she lightly pressed her lips against mine. She didn't force the kiss on me, she waited until I slightly open my mouth and then her tongue went inside my month. She swirled her tongue inside my mouth until I started to moan. She pressed me down on the bed and started rubbing my chest.

"Jade, why?" she didn't respond, she only took my shirt off and started kissing my chest. She took one nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. She then trailed her hand around my belly. She wanted me, she was going to have me wither or not I said no. So why is she being so nice to me, why is she moving at my pace. She would normally be balls deep inside me and instead she hasn't even touched my lower lips yet. She lightly grabs my pants and started to pull them off, then my underwear.

She licked my legs slowly, go up to my lower lips. She sticks a finger inside me. I couldn't help but moan. There was no fighting her this time. Everything she was doing only made me want more and more. She removed her finger from inside me and lined her now hard cock against me. She didn't press on me, she didn't just slam herself inside me. She just stood there looking at me, waiting for something.

 **Jade point of view**

Was this really going to work, if I treated her with just a little love, would that make her obey me? I needed this to work, I don't have any other ideas. "Say it Vega." I need her to lead a bit, to make her think she could be on the same level of me. Then she'll be mine without a doubt. "fuck me Daddy". I slam my cock inside her and give her a moment, when she nods, I start fucking her slowly.

I wanted to move at her pace so it'd be better for her. Maybe I should move slower at first. I mean I do have quite the cock and it would be hard to adjust to it. Plus, my plan seems to be working, she called me daddy. "Fuck…fuck me fast daddy. Make me cum with that big cock of yours". There it is, the moment she broke. I going harder and harder. Hitting her g-spot and going faster. Her moans got louder and louder, all well her nails started to dig into me. I didn't mind getting marks from my toy, but make no makes, she will get a punishment for this. Then again, I got what I wanted so maybe I'll it slide maybe, most likely not.

Her walls started closing on my cock and it made me go faster. She moaned loudly and she cum, her juices flowing out of her. I pulled out of her, I wanted to come, but not yet. I wanted to break her ass now. "Tori, all fours" she didn't waste any time, she got on all four and spread her ass for me. "Take it". With those words, I didn't give her anytime to adjust to me, my cock was inside and pounding her hard. "Daddy". I don't think I like her calling me that anymore, I don't know. I may have to switch to something else. I know "Call me Jade. Moan my name out loud while I pound your ass out, scream my name so loud that the neighbors hear you."

I started going even faster and harder while I started spanking her ass. "Fuck yes Jade, God it feels so good, Fuck yes keep going, pound my Latina ass until it's filled with cum from your cock!" We kept going until I poured my cum inside her ass. And I mean pour. I think it the most I've ever cum. Good on Vega. We lied in her bed as my cum flowed out of her ass. There was one last thing I need to see if Tori was going to be a good slave or not. "Tori, tomorrow morning I want you to make me breakfast. I want eggs, bacon and waffles. I want you wearing only a pair of underwear and an apron." We feel asleep so after

When I awoke, and walked out of the room, not putting anything but my boxers back on, I walked into the kitchen and sure enough my breakfast was there. Tori had just finished and sat the two plates down. "Breakfast is ready master Jade". Master jade, I could use to that one. I had won. The rebellion was over. One problem down, one more to go.

 **A/n: I hope you enjoyed the end of the first arc of this story. I have a lot planned for the newly named Jade's little toys. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	6. The Next Morning

**Jade's point of view**

As I woke up the next morning, I was unsure if my plan had worked or not. I had smelled food being cooked, waffles and bacon to be exact. I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. Turing on the shower and stepping in, cleaning off the scent and sweat of last night. I took a moment to admire my body. I wonder for the first time why I was born the way I was. Why my body had a cock instead of the traditional pussy? I didn't feel ashamed or anything of the sort… It was more of… Why me really? Why exactly me? I was knocked out of my thought by Trina. "Hey Jade… Mind if I join you". She begin stripping before I could even answer. "No, for two reasons, one I didn't say yes and yet you felt that you could strip and try to join me anyway and two I don't remember giving you the right to call me Jade".

To be honest I don't remember what she was suppose to call me. I really need to stick to just one word. "Come on Jade… We haven't done it a while." That wasn't true however at the time I could remember when was the last time I fuck her either. So I was ready to give her a quick in and out but she had to be Trina and open her mouth. "If you let me in with you I'll let you fuck me in the ass." I didn't know what got into her… I didn't know what got into either Vega sister to think they had any control in this relationship but they were mistaken. "Now, not only is the answer no but you can't speak to me for the rest of the day. That should teach you to speak to me the right way." Trina leaves without another word and I finish in the shower.

I went downstairs and saw Vega setting up the table with the waffles and bacon. She looks up at me and smiles. "Hey, I made breakfast for us, if you want to stay for it" She finished setting up and sat down in her chair. She seemed calmer but I couldn't tell if it had completely worked or not. "Thanks Vega" I sat down and begin it. It was delicious. However it could have been better still. I had plenty of morning after cooking and Vega was maybe 10th on that list. And yes the list is long. Especially after Beck. "It's fine. Although you can do better." She nodded. "Want me to take some cooking class then?" I'd simple raised an eyebrow to her. It was also at that moment I knew my plan worked. Vega and Trina were both good toys now. Trina was already a good toy and now Vega finally given in and understood her place. Meaning all I had to do was get my recorded video and I could go back to doing what I want. The moment that thought crossed my mind another one hit me. What did I want to do? Not in the 'what did I want to do with my future' more in the 'well I'm an end of the road, I got what I want, now what?'

I sat there thinking and thinking but nothing could come to mind. I could whatever I wanted but I couldn't think of a single thing. Trina comes downstairs and the Vega sister begin talking. I stared up from my food and looked at the both of them. That when it hit me. I have two toys; But not just any two toys. Two blank toys, like clay waiting to be shaped however there master wanted… however I wanted. "Vega Trina. Get on your knees and crawl over to me". They both looked at me for moment before getting on there hands and knees and crawling to me. "You two… you two are going to be perfect little toys for me to play with." They both nodded yes. "Show me then, pull on my cock and treat it well". They unzip and my cock sprung out to play. They both started kisses and rub it.

As I just watched the two of them I begun thinking about what I wanted… what I could mold them into. I had a slave in Trina and a submissive in Vega. Maybe I needed to understand what that might more, the difference between the two of them. What kind of slave could Trina become? What kind of submissive could Vega be? I understood that I needed to learn more about that first. I had a new mission now, learning more about BDSM. I wonder for a second if I should care about understanding thier needs better. 'The better there needs are taken care of the more they can focus on mine right.' I wonder to myself. I let out a moan here or there but I wasn't into it. I was stick in my head right now. I knew I need to grow but I didn't know where to start. "Jade" Vega spoke knocking me out of my trance. "You just been sitting there are we doing something wrong?" It really wasn't their fault. My head just wasn't in it and my body agreed.

It was also at the moment that I wanted to test if the Vega would be jealous of one either. "Tori,clean up the table and pour something to drink… A soda please. As for you Trina, you made a comment about anal sex earlier I think we do something about it. Strip and bend over for me" I watched as both Vegas begin to do their task. I moved behind Trina and shoved two of my fingers inside her. "What you thought you get the good stuff?" I move my finger inside and out slowly, pushing them deeper every time I go in. Vega watched us closely as her sister moans begin to fill the room. "Didn't I tell you to clean the table?" I say as I smack Trina ass hard making her bounce and Vega started getting back to work.

Vega cleaned the table faster as moans begin to espace Trina mouth. My fingers made there way as deep as they could. I moved them in and out faster. Trina was getting more and more wetter. I could tell she wanted it and badly. However I had no plans to give it to her. Instead when Vega handed me my drink I order her to strip and sit down on the table. When she did I poured the drink all over her body. "Trina if you want my cock then lick Vega here clean." Trina didn't hesitate in the slightest, she pounced on her sister and started licking her clean. To my surprise Vega didn't fight back in the slightest. She held her sister close to her body. 'THE VIDEO' I had thought to myself. I pulled out my phone and started recording. "Make sure you clean every part of her. I see one drop of soda on my toy and it's your ass." Trina counties her assault against Vega making her way down to pussy. She lost herself as she begin eating out her sister. I walked over to Vega and made her look at the camera. "Say hi to the person watching and tell the what's happening to you"

She turned to face the camera and smiled "Hi… I'm getting my...pussy...eaten out of by...my sister...and I'm loving it. She so good at it… Her tongue hitting me in all the r...right places." Vega grabbed her sister head and held her down trying to keep her sister attention there. "Keep going Vega." I said as I begin to nibble and bite her ear. "I'm holding my sister head down to get her to go even deeper inside me. I feel myself getting ready to cum." I moved away from Vega and grabbed Trina head pulling her away from Vega legs. "Your turn Trina. Tell the camera what you're doing and why." I turned her head to the camera. "I'm licking the soda off my sister body so I can get fucked in the ass by Jade. But I got to turned on and start eating my sister pussy. Jade can I go back to…" I cut her off right then and there. "I was certain I told you that you couldn't speak to me today." I spoke loudly.

I had forget most of why I was doing this. The video didn't matter, me wanting to grow better at this, learn the different ways to treat Trina and Vega. The only thing that matter was how much fun I was having with the two of them. I was never a real fan of incest before this, after however, well… let's just say it's top five and leave it there. "I'm sorry Jade. Please forgive…" Trina tried pleading her class but I was having no of it. "That twice in a row, right after I corrected you… Vega. Do me a favor. Go grab a spoon for me. A big one if you have it." Vega went and came back with a big but thin metal spoon. "Oh perfect." I bend Trina over the table. "Face the camera and count the number of spanks. Lose count and we're starting over." She faced the camera ready to take a spanking. "What are you waiting for Vega, give it to her?" Vega realized what I wanted for from her. She took that spoon and started spanking her sister. Trina begin counting her punishment "1...2...3...4!" Vega spanks started to have some force behind them. Trina keep her counting going. "5..!6..!7..!8..!9!" Vega add more force and went faster with each spank. "" Vega stopped her spanking when Trina messed up. I lightly smack Trina face. "What did I tell about messing up? Start over both off you" The spanking went on for another ten minutes before I felt she deserved enough. "49...50". I grabbed Vega hand and told her enough. The sister layed down on the table. Trina rolled on top of Vega and licked the last of the dried soda off her sister. The sisters shared a kiss before I decide I got more then what I need. "Good job both of you, now kiss the camera goodbye." The two blow kisses and wave goodbye at the camera.

I took my phone away and look at the mess the two had made. We didn't have long before we need to head to school so they both needed to get up. "Vega, go clean yourself up. Trina clean the table up." Vega grabbed her clothing and headed upstairs. Trina put hers back on and cleaned the table off. I headed upstairs and went to check on Vega. She was sitting in the tub taking a bath. I wonder for a second if I went too far to soon. I had only just shown her that I can be loving and then I push her into sex with her sister. I sat down next to her and started cleaning her off. "Sorry" was all I could say to her. She smiled. "It wasn't that bad. It was just… Who are going to show that video to?" I thought about lying to her but I decide against it. She had a right to the truth about who seeing her body. "Your mother" I said to her as I started cleaning her back. Now I know what your thinking, yes Miss Vega is the buyer of the video. She also the one who asked and brought the video of Trina. As why, after seeing the way the Vega sister acted today, one can take a good guess the their mother is just as much as a… pervert I guess would be the word. Though I understand lusting after your daughters is something you might expect from there father. Though I also couldn't blame her, I mean have you taken a look at her kids. Anyway Vega didn't seem all that worried in fact I dare say she look relieved. She smiled and started cleaning herself. I kissed her on the head and left. I walked back downstairs and saw Trina waiting for us, bending over to fix her shoes. I hadn't had my pleasure yet so see her ass bent over was more than enough to get me ready. However, I decided to hold back. "Get in my car and wait for Vega and me." Trina bounced up at my words and left to wait for us. Vega came down a few minutes later dressed in a shorts and a simple t shirt. "Didn't want to wear anything that take too long to get off". She smiled and walked out the door.

The drive to school was uneventful. But thing again after everything that just happened at Vega's house I didn't need anything that more eventful to happen. At least not at that moment. We arrived at school and we all walk in together. I headed to my locker and Vega and Trina headed to theirs. "I'm impressed Jade". I turned around and saw Andre. Andre… I wouldn't know it then… I wouldn't know it in the slightest but Andre becomes one of the most important people in my life and you could make the argument that he becomes the most important. I turned to him and said "Impressed at what?" He laugh to himself for a second. "You managed to walk through the door with both Trina and Tori and didn't look like you wanted to rip both there heads off". He had a point. I no longer hated either of them but sex can have the effect. I decided to play along with whatever joy Andre seemed to be getting for this. "While then you're going to be very impressed with what I have to say. Not only did I spend most last night at the Vega house but I spent this morning and drove the both of them here." He laughed louder, most likely not believing what I just told him. On that not of what I did with the Vega this morning I pulled out my phone and texted Miss Vega her video. I didn't feel like doing any editing though I didn't think it would any; and I was right about that but we'll get back to that later. Andre leans against the locker. "Alright I'll bite. What were you doing with them? Had to be something good if your bragging about it." I wonder if I should lie to him about what happened. Andre was the… is my friend and what I had to say could ruin that.

However look at everything that happens afterwards I couldn't be happier that I said the truth. I looked at him and with a small smirk on my face said "I was have sex with Vega last night. Then this morning I watched and filmed Trina eating out Vega." He stared at me with a blank face for a good while. It was the only moment I felt regret for opening up my mouth. At least I did feel regret until Andre started bursting with laughter. "Fuck off" I slammed my locker and started walking away. He grab my arm and pulled me back. "Wait wait just give me a second". He tried to say but his laughter wouldn't stop. I turned and walk away hearing his laughter disappear with each step. I didn't have a first period class so I went up the roof like normal and relaxed.

Like a bad song stuck in your head I could still clearly hear Andre laughter. I believe I was only really mad because I didn't get a reaction I thought I would. He didn't freak out or rage with jealousy or anything of the sort. He just… Laughed. I heard someone come sit down next and saw that it was Andre. "One more bite. How did you manage to get into thier pants?" I leaned up and looked at him. "I can put it in a few words. Cock and BDSM". He looked up at the sky before responding "Now I need to bite again. I understand how BDSM got you in there pants but Cock?" I didn't blame him for not knowing. Like I'm sure I've said before, having a cock between my legs wasn't something I would just go around saying. I figured it would be easier for the both of us if I just showed then try and explain any of it. So I unzip my pants and pulled of my equipment.

Andre took one look at and bursted with laughter, however it didn't feel like he was making fun of me for having one. I couldn't help but laugh alongside him. It was the first time in a long time I had both laughed with a friend and about the friend in my pants. We shared the laugh for a little while before we sat in slicene for a moment. Then I asked him a question, I was sort of joking but I was also kind of curious about it. "It's my turn to bite you. You said you understand how BDSM got me into Trina and Vega pants, what do you know about BDSM?" The singular question, lead me into a world I would never want to leave.

A/N: Hey, so I've been wanting to return to this story for a while now and with my long 2 hour commute to work I more than had the time to. So I know this chapter got long, very long, but I wanted to both end the video sage and start.. I guess I would call it the Jade growth arc. Anyway, I wanted you to know I back and I don't play on going anywhere anytime soon. I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next chapter.


End file.
